Alarm Bells Ringing
Cast Main Cast *''Logan Lerman'' as Nathan Anderson. *''Kathryn Prescott'' as Heather Bell. *''Sasha Pieterse'' as Allison Munroe. *''Zelda Williams'' as Nancy Munroe. *''Rashida Clendening'' as Margot St. Clare. *''Aisha Hinds'' as Marsha St. Clare. *''Jeff Bridges'' as Mark Hamilton. *''Jessica Sula'' as Maya Dumas. *''Chloe Rose'' as Amelia Granger. Recurring Cast *''Joshua Anthony Brand'' as Ben McMillan. *''Rami Malek'' as Joshua Winters. *''Soma Bhatia'' as Nikita Shankar. *''Dave Fennoy'' as Harold St. Clare. *''Gregg Sulkin'' as Callum Henderson. *''Jack Falahee'' as Joe Sweeting. *''Chyler Lee'' as Lily Bruno. *''Yunjin Kim'' as Yue Takahashi. *''Kim Sae Ron'' as Tori Takahashi. Guest Cast *''Clayton Chitty'' as Thomas Masters. *''Cory Michael Smith'' as Keith Hunt. *''Faye Kingslee'' as Alicia Huang. *''Jake Weary'' as Charlie Earl. *''Karan Lit'' as Alexis Marshall. *''Texas Battle'' as Matthew Dales. *''Wilson Cruz'' as Martin Craig. Episode Amelia, Heather, Nathan and Callum begin to head out of the prison when everyone scatters inside. “Show us where A block is!” Marsha shouts as they all run inside with their supplies, leaving the RV in front of the gate to block it off. The survivors all run to A block, where they will be sleeping and find a bunk bed, where they put Margot on the bottom bed to rest. Allison closes the door shut behind them, locking them within A block. “Is Margot okay?” Heather asks Marsha. “Not sure. I hope.” She says, staring at her sister’s motionless, yet breathing body. “Well, at least we’re safe.” Callum says as a large alarm begins to ring throughout the prison. “Wait… Amelia?!” Nikita shouts, as everyone looks to Amelia. “Yeah, yeah, we can hug and shit later, we need to turn this alarm off before every walker for miles appears up in this place!” Amelia shouts. “Who even done thi—“Heather begins, but stops herself. “Those pricks!” Callum screams running to D block, Callum and Amelia shortly behind her. Heather bursts open the door and runs into D block to see only the blue-haired girl. “Where the fuck are they?!” Callum shouts at her. “Where do you think?” She replies bluntly, looking to an open door. The three continue to run through the door and up a set of stairs, heading into an almost empty room. Suddenly, someone jumps out from behind a machine, wielding a knife, he slashes Callum arm open, blood pouring everywhere, but before he can attack again, Callum grabs his arm and head-buts him, knocking him out. Out of nowhere, Amelia appears and leans down, stabbing the man in the throat with a knife. “What the fuck, Amelia?!” You didn’t need to do that!” Callum shouts. “We both know he was the fucker that turned on the alarm, and god knows who he’d kill if he woke up!” She shouts back, trying to be heard over the alarm. “Will you two just turn the thing off already?!” Heather shouts back, her face turning from annoyance to shock. “What…?” Callum asks, turning to look behind him. “You fuckers killed Keith… You deserve to die!” The tall prisoner stands behind them, pointing a gun to them. “H-Hey, We can work this out…” Callum says, trying to calm the man down. “No! Don’t come closer!” He shouts as someone enters the door, he swings round, shooting them in the throat. Callum, Heather and Amelia turn to look at the door to see Nikita looking back to them, a bullet in her throat, blood gurgling from her mouth. “G-Guys?...” She says, before falling over, clutching her hand round her neck. “Nikita!” Heather screams, running towards her as Amelia turns off the alarm. Heather collapses to her knees next to Nikita, bawling. “N-Nikita, no, please don’t die…” Nikita, growing weaker, falls to the ground, struggling to breathe. “YOU FUCKER!” Callum screams, as he goes to charge to the prisoner. The man swings his gun round and point it at Callum, ready to fire. “Callum, don’t!” Amelia screams as a gunshot is heard and the prisoner gets shots directly in the forehead, blood scattering on the wall behind him as Callum look in shock. They turn to see the culprit. Blue-haired girl. “The name’s Alexis. Sorry ‘bout your friend.” The woman says in a slightly deep voice, lowering her gun and heading back to D block. The group stand in fear and shock, as they hear a scream from the other side of the prison. “Shit! We have to go!” Amelia says, tugging on Heather’s arm. “J-Just one second…” Heather replies, pulling a knife from her pocket and stabbing Nikita’s lifeless corpse in the brain, then they head off, running past Alexis, who watches them disappear around the corner. In A block, Joshua begins to guide some walkers away from the area, but a few don’t follow him, heading inside A block. Tori, Yue’s daughter stands frozen in fear. “Tori, move!” Allison shouts to her, but the young girl breaks down. The walker closes in on her, grabbing her arm and almost takes a bite out of her as her mother jumps in front of it, the walker ripping out her throat. “M-MOM?!” Tori screams as tears begin to pour from her eyes and she tries to pry her mother from the walker. “MOM!” She screams, pulling at her mother’s arm as Allison stabs the walker in the brain, Nathan and Joshua killing the other walkers. Yue falls to the ground, lifeless as Tori lays on top of her body, crying. “You need to move Tori…” Allison whispers to Lily, who nods her head and picks up Tori. Tori begins to kick and scream, catching the walker’s attention. “Fuck! Guys, they’re heading your way!” Joshua shouts, as everyone looks to the walkers heading their direction. Allison stops Yue from turning by stabbing her brain and Lily locks Tori in a cell before they begin to fight off the remaining walkers. Joe and Lily stand side by side, readying themselves to fight as walkers close in on them and the group kill all of them. Amelia, Callum and Heather returning to see everyone drenched in blood. They look back in shock. An hour later, they all stand outside, burning the walkers corpses, heather burying Nikita and Lily burying Yue, Tori standing beside the grave, weeping. “Do you want me to help?” Callum asks, trying not to tear up. Heather shakes her head, continuing to dig. They pile the last walker on and douse the pile in gasoline, setting it alight. From the second floor window, Alexis and the other three surviving prisoners watch everything unfold. They all watch the corpse’s burn then have a memorial for Nikita and Yue. “A child… going through this…This is what our world has come to?” Nancy whisper to Lily, who just looks back to her, saddened. “That should my child. I should have died that day. Not them.” Nancy continues, her eyes welling up. “Oh, get a grip. You’re here. There’s a reason for it. You’re not the one going through tragedy right now, that child just lost her mother.” Lily retorts. “Lily!” Joe shouts back to her, annoyed and Lily storms off. “Sorry about that.” Joe says to Nancy, who also storm off. Joe shakes his head, confused by what just happened. “Where’s Marsha?” Maya asks everyone. “She’s up in A block with Harold, watching Margot and Ben.” Callum replies, his arm stitched up from his fight earlier. “I found the armoury.” Nathan notifies everyone. “It’s completely full to the brim. I locked it up again before the other prisoners got to it.” Nathan continues, explaining the situation. “What do you mean again?” Joshua asks him, Nathan just looking to Nikita’s grave, Joshua understanding. “The kitchen’s completely stocked, too.” Heather adds. “I noticed while we were in there, but it will run out. We should plant seeds and we’ll need to go on runs to keep our food supplies up. Especially since there’s us and the prisoners to feed.” “Wait… What?! We aren’t feeding THEM. They killed one of our people and tried to kill you!” Mark shouts back. “No. The ones that are dead tried to kill Heather and killed Nikita, the ones up there haven’t done shit.” Nathan says, giving Mark a stern look. “Either way, the food will run out, and we will need to go on runs for more. Like it or not.” Nathan says, then heads into the prison, but Lily pushed past him, carrying a large bag. “What are you doing with that?” Callum asks her, but she ignores him, heading to the RV. ''-------------------Four months later---------------------'' “How are the crops?” Heather asks Maya, who’s digging up vegetable from beneath the dirt. “Most of them are ready to dig up, they’re looking pretty fresh.” Maya replied, pulling a carrot from the ground. Heather looks into the ground, then laughs. “I still find it funny, that Lily just up and left us. No reason as to why. Just took half of our stuff and drove off in the RV.” Heather says, between little laughs, Maya joining in. “She didn’t do much anyway, and we’re thriving here. A few people joined the community and we have a really good plan to last through this. It can work, I guess she’s missing out on something special.” Maya says, continuing to dig. In another part of the prison, Marsha stands, looking out of a window with a pair of binoculars. “Those prisoners have been more useful than we thought. I was positive they’d try and kill us by now.” Marsha says turning to face someone. Margot sits on her bedside, grabbing a crutch as she stands up, hopping across to Margot. “Well, I think it’s good that we kept them around. They’ve been a crucial asset.” Margot says, smiling. “You really think this place can last?” Marsha asks her sister, looking at her missing leg. “It’ll last as long as it needs to. Then we move on. That’s how we survive.” Margot says to Marsha, trying to reassure her. She looks back out the window and stands back in shock as she sees a helicopter fly by.